


Не забывай, с кем уходишь домой

by Jiminy



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер всю ночь был непослушным — Нейтан решил его перевоспитать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не забывай, с кем уходишь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Forget Who's Taking You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76986) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> Переведено на ФБ2015 для fandom Incest 2015.  
> бета блуждающий_биоробот

Питер ударился головой о каменную стену, тянущуюся вдоль всего сада, и, наверное, упал бы, если бы к нему не прижимался Нейтан.

— Такая шлюха, — прошептал Нейтан. В его дыхании чувствовался запах виски. — Ты, блядь, всю ночь флиртовал с ним.

Питер пихнул брата, но не смог оттолкнуть. 

— И что? — проворчал он.

Нейтан опустил руку на штаны Питера и почувствовал — тот был возбужден, как и всю ночь он сам.

— Мистер Бут — один из деловых партнеров папы, Питер.

— Я могу флиртовать с кем захочу, и трахаться с кем захочу.

Нейтан сжал ладонь на члене брата так, что Питер зашипел.

— Ты так этого хочешь, что позволил бы кому угодно, да? Мистер Бут годится нам в отцы, а ты фактически подписал ему разрешение. И он, скорее всего, согласился бы. До меня доходили слухи о нем… О том, что он творит с проститутками.

Питер вздрогнул.

— Это тебя возбуждает?

— И что, если да?

— Питер, ты невероятен, — Нейтан принялся потирать член брата резкими дразнящими движениями, и Питер заерзал. — Ты действительно превратился в маленькую шлюху.

— Отъебись.

— Я знаю, это то, что тебе нужно, — самодовольно отозвался Нейтан. — Но, если хочешь это получить, придется хорошо себя вести.

— Да пошел ты, Нейтан, нет. Если захочу, я вернусь и отсосу мистеру Буту в ванной. Или могу пойти в клуб и найти незнакомца, который отвезет меня домой. Исполнение моих желаний от тебя не зависит. 

Нейтан долбанул его об стену, вышибая воздух из легких.

— Сегодня зависит. Я могу позаботиться о том, чтобы ты вернулся туда, хорошо себя вел и не покидал дом. И тогда тебе придется разбираться с этим, — он сжал член брата, — самостоятельно.

Питер вздрогнул, и Нейтан почувствовал, что преимущество на его стороне.

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Нет.

— Тогда скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Член Питера дернулся в ладони Нейтана. И вот это был его любимый момент: когда шлюховатость брата играла ему на руку. 

— Трахни меня, — попросил Питер.

— Ты недостаточно стараешься, — Нейтан предупреждающе сжал его член.

— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — сказал Питер. Он нарочно добавил в голос похотливое рычание. — Хочу, чтобы ты резко засадил в меня своим членом, отымел меня около этой стены и заполнил спермой. Используй меня, словно я шлюха. Твоя шлюха, Нейтан.

Теперь настала очередь Нейтана почувствовать, как у него подгибаются колени.  
— Это только начало, — тихо сказал он.

Нейтан опустил руку, расстегивая ремень и кнопки на брюках Питера. Он спустил штаны Питера вниз, открывая его задницу холодному ночному ветру. От своих собственных брюк он тоже быстро избавился, освобождая член, который всё больше твердел, пока Нейтан наблюдал за флиртующим Питером и бесился. 

— Чувствуешь? — Нейтан, сплюнув на ладонь и растерев слюну по члену, прижался им к заднице Питера. 

— Да, — Питер сильнее выпятил зад, но Нейтан заломил ему руку за спину. 

— Не так быстро. Расскажи мне, насколько сильно ты этого хочешь.

Питер был таким предсказуемым. Он тут же начал попрошайничать:

— Пожалуйста, Нейтан. Мне нужно трахнуться. Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, хочу, чтобы ты заполнил меня. Мне очень нужен член.

Нейтан резко ударил брата по заднице.

— Любой член?

— Нет, нет, — затараторил Питер. — Твой. Мне нужен твой член. Мне нужно, чтобы ты научил меня быть хорошим. Пожалуйста, Нейтан, пожалуйста. Я извиняюсь, хорошо? Пожалуйста, сделай это. Пожалуйста, ты мне нужен.

— Шшш, — успокоил его Нейтан. В качестве смазки была только слюна, и Нейтан толкнулся в Питера, вызвав у того сначала удивленное хныканье, а затем — несдерживаемый стон. 

Нейтан заткнул рот брата ладонью, заглушая все звуки. Он продолжал трахать его, резко двигаясь вперед-назад. 

Питер попробовал немного раздвинуть ноги, но это мало чем помогло, и он просто сильнее прижался к стене, отставляя задницу поудобнее, и застонал в ладонь Нейтана. 

Когда двигаться стало проще, Нейтан замер на мгновение, а затем начал резко вбиваться в Питера. Приглушенные стоны становились все громче и пронзительнее, когда Нейтан начал сбрасывать всю злость и напряжение, накопившиеся за ночь, пока он следил за старательно флиртующим Питером. Но сейчас здесь был только он, он грубо трахал брата, он вбивался в его задницу.

Питер одной рукой вцепился в стену, а второй принялся надрачивать свой член, отчаянно двигая рукой вслед за невыносимым ритмом Нейтана. Когда Питер кончил, его крик утонул в ладони брата, зад сжался, и от самоконтроля Нейтана ничего не осталось — после нескольких толчков тот кончил внутрь. 

Они дали себе пару мгновений на отдых: Питер оперся о стену, а Нейтан, тяжело дыша, прислонился к спине брата. 

— Надеюсь, ты выучил урок, — наконец заговорил Нейтан.

— О да. Флирт с деловыми партнерами отца дает мне именно то, что я хочу.


End file.
